Αίγις Β \Αίγυπτος
Αίγις Β' Ay, Armais, Άρμαϊς, Ερμαίος, Αιγύπτιος Pharaohs, Eighteenth dynasty of Egypt thumb|300px| [[Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή ΕποχήΗγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής Δυναστεία 18η (XVIII) 14ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 0α (0a) Δυναστεία 0β (0b) Δυναστεία 1η (I) Δυναστεία 2η (II) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 3η (III) Δυναστεία 4η (IV) Δυναστεία 5η (V) Δυναστεία 6η (VI) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 1ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 7η (VII) Δυναστεία 8η (VIII) Δυναστεία 9η (IX) Δυναστεία 10η (X) Δυναστεία 11α (XIa) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 11β (XIb) Δυναστεία 12η (XII) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 2ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 13η (XIII) Δυναστεία 14η (XIV) Δυναστεία 15η (XV) Δυναστεία 16ης (XVI) Δυναστεία 17η (XVII) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή' (New)<<]] Δυναστεία 18η (XVIII) Δυναστεία 19η (XIX) Δυναστεία 20η (XX) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 3ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 21η (XXI) Δυναστεία 22η (XXII) Δυναστεία 23η (XXIII) Δυναστεία 24η (XXIV) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή' (Late)<<]] Δυναστεία 25η (XXV) Δυναστεία 26η (XXVI) Δυναστεία 27η (XXVII) Δυναστεία 28η (XXVIII) Δυναστεία 29η (XXIX) Δυναστεία 30η (XXX) Δυναστεία 31η (XXXI) Δυναστεία 32η (XXXII) Δυναστεία 33η (XXXIII) ---- ---- Σουμερία (Sumer) Ηγεμόνες Σουμερίας ---- Ακκαδία (Akkad) Ηγεμόνες Ακκαδίας ---- Συρία (Martu) Ηγεμόνες Συρίας ---- Ισραηλία (Israel)Ηγεμόνες Ισραηλίας ---- Ιουδαία (Judash) Ηγεμόνες Ιουδαίας ---- Φοινίκη (Phoenicia) Ηγεμόνες Φοινίκης ---- Ασσυρία (Assyria) Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας ---- Βαβυλωνία (Babylonia) Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας ---- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας ---- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Μυκηναϊκή Ελλάδα (Mycenaean Greece) Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Ελλάδας ]] - Αυτοκράτορας (φαραώ) της Αιγύπτου (1323 - 1319 π.Χ.). - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή, 14ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία - Το όνομα "Αίγις") είναι εξελληνισμός του ονόματος "Ay" που είναι Αιγυπτιακής προέλευσης. Ονομασία Οι διάφορες ονομασίες τις οποίες έλαβε ή με τις οποίες αναφέρεται (ή ενδεχομένως αναφέρεται) στην ιστορία είναι: * It-Netjer-Ay = (= Father Of God Ay) * Kheper-kheperw-Re ( = Everlasting Are The Manifestations Of Re) * Iri-maat ( = Who Does What Is Right) Ταύτιση * Προφανώς, πρόκειται για τον φαραώ που ο Μανέθων αποκαλεί με το όνομα "Άρμαϊς", ονομασία που μάλλον προέρχεται από ελληνοποίηση του ονόματος "Iri-maat". *Επίσης, προφανώς, πρόκειται για τον φαραώ που στην Ελληνική Μυθολογία εμφανίζεται με το όνομα "Αίγυπτος". Αυτόν οι Μανέθων, Διόδωρος κ.α., εσφαλμένως εταύτισαν με τον Σεθώσιδα Α', τον υιό του Ραμσή Α'. * Επίσης, ενδεχομένως, ταυτίζεται με τον Φινέα, που εμφανίζεται στον ελληνικό μύθο της Ανδρομέδας. Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: 18η Δυναστεία. - Πατέρας: [[]], - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Ο Αίγις (Ay) είχε αναρριχηθεί σε υψηλές θέσεις ήδη από την βασιλεία του Αμενώφιος Δ' (Akhenaten). Η συγγένειά του με την βασίλισσα Νεφερτίτη ήταν σημαντικό πλεονέκτημα για την πορεία του στην κορυφή της Αιγυπτιακής ισχύος. Έχοντας, προφανώς, κρατήσει μετριοπαθή θέση έναντι της Αθωνικής Μεταρρύθμισης δεν είχε προκαλέσει το μένος των Ιερατείων του Άμμωνα και των άλλων θεών, όπως συνέβη με την Νεφερτίτη και τον ίδιο τον Ακενατώνα. Έτσι, διατήρησε το κύρος του αλώβητο και όταν ο Σμέγχερις (Smenkhkare) και η σύζυγός του Meritaton (~ Ράθωτις) απέθαναν, άρπαξε την ευκαιρία που του παρουσιάστηκε. Εμφανιζόμενος, προφανώς, ως ο καλύτερος εγγυητής της πολιτικής τάξης και ηρεμίας, επέτυχε να διοριστεί αντιβασιλέας του ανήλικου βασιλέα Τουταγχαμώνα (Tutankhamun) εξασφαλίζοντας παράλληλα την σύμπραξη του φιλόδοξου στρατηγού Horemheb. Όμως, η Αίγυπτος κόχλαζε. Οι Αθωνιστές δεν μπορούσαν πλέον να συνυπάρξουν με τους συντηρητικούς (τους οπαδούς των άλλων θεών). Ο Αίγις αποφάσισε να αποκηρύξει οριστικά τον Αθωνισμό και μάλλον ήταν αυτός που ώθησε τον Τουταγχαμώνα (Tutankhamun) να λάβει τις δύο δραστικές του αποφάσεις: * να αλλάξει το όνομά του (από Tut-ankh-Aten σε Tut-ankh-Amun) * να επαναφέρει την πρωτεύουσα στην Θήβα εγκαταλείποντας την Αθωνόπολη. *There is scanty evidence for descent of this pharaoh. *Experts in Amarna period state he was father of queen Mutnedjemet and, probably, of Nefertiti. *Ay, himself, came presumably from Akhmim, where he was born about the time Amenhothep III was ascending the throne. *In times of Akhenaten and his direct successors, he held numerous honorable and responsible functions. *Under reign of the minor Tut-ankh-amun he held an office of vizier and regent and he actually held the rule over the land. *After heirless death of Tut-ankh-amun he became the king of Egypt, however for a short time. *A theory of more rapid overtaking of the rule (van Dijk) in consequence of an attempt on his predecessor’s life is not convincing enough. Οικοδομική Δραστηριότητα Results of his building activities are for all: *mortuary temple at Thebes, *chapels at Achmim and Abydos and *buildings at Karnak and Luxor. Ταφή Οι πληροφορίες που αφορούν τον τάφο και το μομμιοποιημένο σώμα (μούμια) του είναι: *There is an official tomb of Ay at Amarna, built under Akh-en-aten. *His true burial place is tomb WV23 in the western Valley of the Kings. Χρονολογία Οι διάφορες χρονολογίες της βασιλείας του από διακεκριμμένους Αιγυπτιολόγους, αρχαίους και νεώτερους, είναι: *Ο Μανέθωνας Manethon (through Josepus/Theophilus) assigned to him a reign of 4 yers and 1mnh. *Manethon (through Africanus/Eusebius) assigned to him a reign of 5 yers. *1346-1343 (Redford) *1339-1335 (Parker) *1338-1335 (Arnold) *1338-1334 (Hornung) *1333-1328 (Dodson) *1331-1327 (Kitchen) *1331-1326 (Aldred) *1327-1323 (British Museum, Grimal, Málek, Shaw) *1325-1321 (von Beckerath) *1324-1321 (Wente) *1323-1319 (Krauss) *1322-1319 (Murnane) *1309-1305 (Helck) *1311-1307 (NarmerSite) (4 years) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * 18η Δυναστεία (XVIII) * Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου * Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου * Αίγυπτος * Αρχαία Αίγυπτος * Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία * Αιγύπτιοι * Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί Βιβλιογραφία * Jürgen von Beckerath, Chronologie des Pharaonischen Ägypten, MÄS 46 (Philip von Zabern, Mainz: 1997), pp.201 * Otto Schaden, Clearance of the Tomb of King Ay (WV 23), JARCE 21(1984) pp.39-64 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * The Tomb of Ay * Ay, Successor to Tutankhamun *[ ] *[ ] Category:Ηγεμόνες 14ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής Category:Ηγεμόνες 18ης Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας